Looking for Love
by RandomFanFictionPressGirl14
Summary: With Jessie and James now hooked up, Meowth feels all alone. He wants somebody to love too! Mentioned Rocketshipping (Jessie and James Romance) and family times.


**A/N; Well, all I can say is; This is what you get when you only sleep for three hours and have recently rekindled your love for Rocketshipping and have once again gone crazy for the wonderful Krazyshipping.**

**WARNINGS AND NOTES;**

**1) Not only does this hint at Krazyshipping (Meowth and Pikachu romance), but there are also mentions of Rocketshipping (Jessie and James romance) and a family type of moment between Jessie, James, and Meowth.**

**2) As stated above, I am extremely tired. I'm lucky that my grandmother let me sleep for another hour and a half, but I am still tired. Therefore, there WILL BE spelling and grammar mistakes. Not just cuz I'm tired though. I have a bad habit of spelling it 'Meouth' not 'Meowth' I may come back and fix up mistakes when I'm not as tired, but for now, I'm leaving it. I did complete this over the corse of a few days, but that don't mean much to me.**

**3) Yes, I've been watching some of the older episodes. I've been getting accustomed to the English names after watching the new X and Y episodes in Japanese. So, If I accidentally use Japanese terminology (Such as Satoshi, Nyarth, ect) I deeply apologize.**

**4) This takes place sometime after the episode 'Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!' The reason? Well, there are many reasons why I chose this specific episode! Here are two;**

**I. This episode takes place after practically every major moment between Meowth and Pikachu. Or, as I like to call them, the Krazyshipping episodes. Those include 'Bound for Trouble' 'Island of the Giant Pokemon' 'A Scare to Remember' 'Hoenn Alone!' And many more, most of them being within the first few seasons or so. There are also a few spolers for an episode or two listed here. **

**II. This is the episode that Team Rocket becomes funny again. At the beginning-the Indigo league-Team Rocket was our comic relief. However, as it got to 'Black and White' they became a lot more serious about their job at Team Rocket. Ash, and his companions than became the comedy. Sure, it was nice to see them taking it a bit more serious, but even the smallest bit of humour from them would have been nice. Thankfully, in 'Farewell, Unova! ****Setting Sail for New Adventures!' They became their regular old selves once again!**

**5) I can not do Meowth's accent. I can try my best, but no promises.**

**6) This WILL BE OOC.**

**Well, good for you. You scrolled all the way down here without even reading what I put time and effort in to. If you did read it all, congratulations are in order! Not many people read my rants like this. Then again, I wouldn't expect them to. Nope! Not at all! I guess I should stop jabbering and get to the story, eh?**

**Pikachu; Cha!**

_**Disclaimer; I own no part of Pocket Monsters (Pokemon) whatsoever. Please do not mistake me for Satoshi, the real creator of this fantastic world.**_

* * *

_Looking for Love_

By RandomFanFictionPressGirl14

* * *

Meowth loved lazy days.

Scratch that-he _adored_ them.

The cat would always love doing many things on his rare day off. Sometimes he would go off for a walk, lingering at one spot only long enough to have a small snack of berries, than he would return to his stroll. He would always go back to Jessie and James before sunset though. Other times, he would simply lay down and have a catnap. Sometimes it would be on a comfy couch. Other times, however, he would lounge around outside, soaking up the sun. One time, he even sat around and did nothing but eat. Of course, that invoked none other than Jessie's wrath. She began yelling at the Pokemon, saying that he would eat everything and they would starve, so needless to say, that was the only time he attempted that. Yup, he loved doing that kinda stuff when he had the time. However...

This was one of his rare lazy days, yet Meowth didn't feel like doing anything as he always did.

All he was doing was sitting on a rock and thinking.

He was thinking about something in particular.

He wasn't thinking about food. He wasn't thinking about Team Rocket either. He wasn't thinking about getting rid of the twerps, or even thinking up brand new schemes to capture Pikachu and hand him in to the boss so he could become top cat. No, he wasn't thinking about any of the above.

He was thinking about love.

Normally, that would be a strange topic for a poor little Pokemon like him, but there had been some recent changes in his life that had him rethinking his love life. Sure, he had fallen in love many times before, but this wasn't what had started it. After all, once he fell out of love, he was over it. What started it was Jessie and James. Sometime during their journeys to catch the furry little yellow mouse of the twerp's, the two humans had fallen in love. Of course, they had harboured those feeling for one another for longer than that, but they had really begun to develop more and more as time had passed them. One day, they just sortta...got together. It was like an unspoken agreement. It took Meowth some time to figure it out, but once he did, he felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner. After that, he confronted them and they confessed. He was used to it by now, but there was still a lingering question on his mind.

Would he ever find love?

He had loved, but they all ended in loss. He fell in love with Meowzie, but she had turned him down for being a dirty ol' street Meowth, than twice after that for being a freak of nature. Just cuz he learned to talk and walk like a human just for her! Then there was that Purloin he met when traveling with the twerps that he and that twerp's Oshawatt fought over, but the she ended up being a he! There was also that lovely Cassandra girl who had saved him by giving him medicine to help him feel better. However, because she thought they were heros, she wanted him to go off and do all of his (not so good) work with Team Rocket. Course, if only she had known the truth, than he might have still been there. There was also the twerpett's-what was her name, May?-Skitty, the wild Skitty-don't even get him started on that Glameow! That was a major train-wreak.

For some reason, the only Pokemon he could think of though was that Pikachu. Not in the 'I'm-gonna-capture-you-and-hand-you-to-my-boss' way, but as in...it was hard for him to describe. It was like they were the exact opposite of the enemies they should have been, but not quite. The two of them had teamed up on more than one occation, and they both got along with one another quite nicely. The first example that came to mind was when the two of them were cuffed together. They had to work together to survive. Pikachu was willing to be kind though. After everything he had done. Then again, as he had thought before, had they met under different circumstances, they might have been great partners. Maybe even...friends? Naw, that was pushing it. Partners would have been enough. But, something in his heart said that partners _wasn't_ enough. Partner just wasn't the right title for what his heart yearned for. There was something more to it, but he just didn't know what.

He sighed as he laid down his head on the large rock he had found near their camp sight, staring up at the beautiful setting sun. He hadn't even realized that he had been that preoccupied with his thoughts on love. That must have meant that the other two were almost ready to eat. Sighing once again, he thought, 'If only... If only I could love for once in my life without pain...'

"Meowth?"

Said cat cried out an exclamation as he jumped up in fear, his claws out and ready to attack. As soon as he saw that it was simply James, however, he retracted his claws and sighed. "James! Don't be givin' me scares like dat!"

"Sorry about that." The man apologized.

Meowth calmed down and sat cross-legged on the huge stone below him, his paws resting on his knees as he looked up at the quickly darkening sky. It was peaceful. The tiny flying Pokemon fluttered around everywhere, the bug types scattered the forest, and the nocturnal ones began to awaken for the night.

The cat Pokemon opened his mouth to speak, only to be beaten to it. "Hey, um, Meowth?" Both him and the blue-haired man turned their heads. It was Jessie who had spoken. She looked kinda nervous. "Are...Are you alright?" She came and sat beside him so he was placed in between the two humans. "You've been acting strange for awhile now. Me and James have been worried. He was supposed to ask you about it-" She glared at him. "-but he was to chicken to do it!" She looked back at him with a softer expression. "Is anything bugging you?"

"Na, na." He waved a dismissive paw, turning away from them. "Nut'in's buggin' me! Don't worry 'bout a ting!"

While they couldn't see his face, he let out an expression of shock. Was his frustration about wanting love that noticable?

"Please Meowth," His male companion spoke, placing his hand on the smaller one's shoulder. "You know you can tell us anything."

There was silence. The cat-Pokemon didn't know what to say. He knew he could trust them, but with such a problem? He debated this. Sure, it might help him a bit, but wouldn't the truth hurt them? It would hurt their feelings and they would abandon him, wouldn't they? He thought carefully and decided that, if he worded it correctly, he could tell them without any major consequences.

"..." He thought about the words he would use before he actually spoke them. "Well, ya see...I've kinda been feeling a bit...different evah since you two gots togettah."

"You mean left out?" Jessie asked. "If that's the case, then why didn't you just-"

"No no no!" The Pokemon cried out, waving his arms around to stop her. "Not left out...well, not in dat circumstance. I've just felt like I need someone like you two gots eachottah." He bowed his head. "Dat's all..."

"Oh, Meowth..." James gave him a surprise hug from behind. "I didn't realize-"

"Me niether." Jessie added, adding to the hug. "I'm sorry."

"No, _we're_ sorry."

Meowth snugled in to the hug, placing one are around each of them. "Dat's ok you guys. I was tryin' ta keep it a secret from ya! I shouldn't have..."

There was more silence. It carried on before Jessie murmured to them, "Come on you two. We'd better go eat now."

There was a smile on all of their faces as the boys nodded. Together, they got up and went Over to their food, but not before the cat turned around and spotted a bright, shining star in the distance. His grin widening, he made one last wish.

'_I wish dat one day, I can have love.'_

**A/N; Alright, three days and it's finaly over. Ya know, these aren't the only ships I do for Pokemon. I also seem to like the stranger ones, such as;**

**Redshipping (Jessie and Ash)**

**Diodeshipping (Ash and Clemont)**

**Pikashipping (Ash and Pikachu)**

**Along with;**

**Rocketshipping (Jessie and James)**

**Krazyshipping (Meouth and Pikachu)**

**I'm really only familliar with the anime. I don't know much about the Manga or Games. Just a random note. So, I guess this is good-bye for now! Say bye Pikachu!**

**Pikachu; Pi-ka-pi!**


End file.
